What Happened?
by Glamour Beans
Summary: What if Harry's parents lived? What if they were able to escape Voldemort? What if they destroyed Voldemort before he was able to kill them? Read and find out! This is my first HPstory. So please go easy on me! Rated T for murder, cursing and much, much more.
1. The Escape

What if Harry's parents lived? What if they were able to escape Voldemort? What if they destroyed Voldemort before he was able to kill them?

So, this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. So please go easy on me. I own nothing for now.

* * *

"Please, not Harry, not Harry. Please, please, take me, take me instead!" Lily begged to the dark wizard.

"Stand aside girl and leave." Voldemort ordered to the begging red-head.

"No! Please! Don't hurt Harry! I'll do anything!" Lily cried.

"I said, stand aside, girl!" Voldemort ordered.

"No! Please! You can take me instead!" Lily cried.

"Lord Voldemort is not interested in your useless bargain!" Lord Voldemort snapped at the red-head.

Lily Potter did not know what to do. She can't loose Harry. She already lost James. Lily put a hand in her pocket and felt her wand. She did not hesitate pulling it and directing it to Voldemort.

"Crucio! Stupefy! Crucio! Expellarimus! Levicorpus!" Lily fired these curses before Voldemort could even move. She ran to Harry and kissed his head and carried him before she ran down stairs and lit the fireplace and grasped some floo powder, pulled James with her.

"The Coral Cottage." Lily said and making sure it was not to loud for Voldemort to hear and the vanished and arrived in a 3 floored cottage complete with everything needed for a living.

The Coral Cottage was a back-up cottage suggested by Dumbledore in case any unexpected attacks. Only Dumbledore and the Potters knew about this. So they are safe here for a while. She placed Harry in the sofa softly, then she walked to James and cried on his chest and praying between weeps that James is alive. After half an hour of crying James moved and Lily gasped.

"J-james how in the name of Merlin?!" Lily asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, the curse did not really hit me it just missed me by an inch. But I collapsed and tried not to breathe until Voldemort fell for the act. I was about to help you but when I tried to stand up I really collapsed." James explained.

"Woah, I have never thought that Voldemort will fall for it. Especially there's a fact that you are a very horrible actor." Lily said and James chuckled. Then, after a few moments of chuckling they were able to regain control and breath deeply.

"Lily, where is Harry?" James asked his wife.

"By the sofa." Lily replied and they both walked to the sofa and James placed Harry on his lap. He kissed Lily's and Harry's forehead, and the family fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

What do you think? I am going to update the next chappie as soon as I will get at least 5 followers. Please review!


	2. The First Day in Coral Cottage

Here is the next chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

Lily woke up around 5:00 am. She glanced at James and Harry who are both sleeping peacefully on the sofa. She went to the bathroom and took a bath. When she dried herself, she put on some clothes that Dumbledore stocked for them. She used the "Instant-drying charm" on her hair and went back to the living room. When Lily went back to the living room she saw James wide-awake and stroking Harry's jet-black hair with the back of his right hand.

"Morning James." Lily greeted happily.

"Mornin' Lil" James said.

"Mind if you take care of Harry while I take a bath?" James asked.

"Not at all." Lily replied with a smile.

James went to the bathroom and took a bath, got dressed and dried his messy jet-black hair. Then he went to the living room to see Harry awake and ruffling Lily's thick red hair playfully and Lily was laughing.

"Bonding without me?" James asked teasingly and Lily laughed even more.

"James, can you give Harry a bath while I make breakfast?" Lily asked.

"Sure." James said and scooped Harry into his arms and went straight to the bathroom. When James finished giving Harry a bath, he dressed him up and dried his messy jet-black hair that Harry had inherited from him. And when James got back he saw some eggs and bacon on the table. But Lily was not there.

"Lily?" James asked while glancing around the kitchen.

"Yes?" Lily asked and James jumped.

"Merlin's Beard! Lily! Where in the name of Merlin did you come from?!" James asked.

"Can we just eat breakfast?" Lily said while taking Harry from James' arms and sat him on his baby chair. Lily filled his bowl with his favorite raspberry flavored baby food while James filled his own plate with TONS of eggs and bacon. And Lily sat on her chair and filled her own plate with some eggs and bacon.

"James, dear, can you lessen your food please." Lily told James.

"But I'm hungry!" James whined.

Lily just rolled her green eyes and told James to lead the prayer. After they had pray, they all helped themselves with their food, while Lily is also feeding Harry. After they ate their breakfast a cream owl arrived with a letter, 4 parcels, and 2 copies of the daily prophet. Lily went to the owl and got the parcels and letters and brought them to the now clean kitchen table and laid the parcels and letters on the table. They opened the letter first and it read:

* * *

Dear James and Lily,

We have heard about the attack in your house, I do not know how did Voldemort was able to find you. It could either be that your secret-keeper betrayed you or Voldemort was able to track you. Please reply if you are there safely. I also included some parcels to help you in your daily living. I am also going to give you daily prophets every day to keep you in touch with what is happening in the wizarding world. I am also preparing another back-up place in case Voldemort was able to track you _again_. It's going to be called "The Seaweed Cottage". Oh, by the way, this owl is invisible and only we can see it. I am also going to enclose a parcel with a can that is refilling itself with owl treats.

P.S. I also enclosed a late birthday present for little Harry.

P.P.S. It's the color blue parcel.

P.P.P.S The owl is a girl and her name is Fluff.

Take Care!

_**Albus**_

Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts Headmaster

* * *

After Lily and James read the letter, they opened the biggest parcel first which turned out to be full of clothes, shoes and books. Then they opened the medium sized parcel which was full of food and drinks. They opened another parcel which a bit smaller than the medium sized one. It was full of parchments, Quills, bottles of ink and a bottle labeled "Never Ending Supply of Owl Treats". At last, they opened the smallest but colored one. It was a gold locket with a very light weight. When they opened the locket, there was a circle in the middle that is colored yellow. When they fully opened the whole box, they saw that there were two more lockets (silver and amber) asides from the gold one. And a note fell that read:

* * *

Dear James and Lily,

This are called "Life Lockets". The Life Locket is a special locket that I invented. This is special because it will help you know if danger is near. The name of that particular danger will flash on the big circle. It will turn red when they are near and black when they are already beside you. It will turn white when you are safe for now and yellow when you are at average. I am going to give the gold one to Harry, silver to James and amber for Lily. Oh! By the way, The Seaweed Cottage is already prepared for your family. James, Lily, I already found out how Voldemort found you. Your secret-keeper betrayed you.

P.S. Send me your reply Quick!

_**Albus**_

Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts Headmaster

* * *

After Lily and James read the letter they both looked shocked. They put on their lockets and Lily put Harry's locket on his neck. After they admired their lockets Lily started crying.

"I c-can't believe it! P-peter! H-he b-betrayed us! W-we t-trusted him! H-h s-sold us t-t-o V-voldemort!" Lily sniffed and James tried to comfort her but Lily was not done talking yet.

"I-I s-swear! A-as s-soon as we g-get out of t-this mess, HE IS GOING TO PAY!" Lily vowed.

James cringed.

"I, James Christopher Potter, swear that, I have never seen Lily Evans Potter in this fury." James vowed in is mind.

"Uh, should we, um, read the Daily Prophet?" James asked, trying to change the subject.

"I suppose we should read it." Lily said.

The headline article was called "Did They hid or died?" By: Celine Lumpyddins.

You-know-who attacked the Potters last night in Godric's Hollow at around 11 pm. The muggles in Godric's Hollow described about a cloaked man and was carrying a black stick with him and went straight to the Potters' house and was able to open their door with just a flick of the "stick" he was holding…..

After they had finished reading the whole article, they read the others and fluff. After they read the whole newspaper, they went to the living room and had some family bonding. After an hour of non-stop family bonding, Harry had become sleepy and started to snore. James put Harry to the crib in the living room. After James put Harry in the crib, he went to the sofa and started doodling on his parchment notebook while Lily is writing her reply to Dumbledore. After she had finished the letter she read it to James out loud.

* * *

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Thank you for the packages and this place. If it wasn't for you, we would have not escape Voldemort. Also, please be reminded that it was Peter who betrayed us, not Sirius. And, please keep an eye on Alice and Frank for us. Oh, and also Neville. Please explain how we can destroy Voldemort for good.

P.S. Please send us your reply as soon as possible.

Lots of Love,

_**Lily**_

Lily Potter

* * *

"Is it a bad letter?" Lily asked James.

"No, it's a fine letter." James assured Lily.

And with that, she went to the creamy colored owl and attached her letter around her leg. But she gave her some owl treats and water before the cream colored owl took off. Lily went back to the living room and saw James doodling idly on his notebook.

"I sent it." Lily said.

"Oh, OK." James replied with a nod.

After an hour, Harry woke up and began to wail. Lily walked to Harry and scooped him in her arms and began dancing around until Harry slept again. Lily changed Harry's diaper with a new one and placed him softly in his crib.

After 2 hours…..

Lily went to the kitchen and began cooking.

"Prongs, what do you want for lunch?" Lily asked.

"Anything Lil." James said.

Lily smiled mischievously and began cooking with magic. After five minutes Lily was done cooking.

"James! Is Harry awake now?" Lily asked.

"Yes." James said.

"Lunch is ready!" Lily said.

"OK." James said

When James arrived with Harry in his arms in the dining room he gasped and nearly dropped Harry when he saw that the plate was full of…..

…

…

…

Vegetables!

James gasped and Lily grinned widely.

"You said anything, so we will have vegetables for lunch!" Lily said happily with a shrug and James fainted.

* * *

What do you think? Funny or lame?

I'll update as soon as I will get at least 20 reviews. (Guests included)


End file.
